Amour à Amitié
by Bibella
Summary: Une correspondance pas comme les autres. Ginny rassemble son courage, Harry daigne prendre plume et parchemin. Une histoire d'amour-amitié rassemblée dans des lettres échangées. Parce que rien ne vaut jamais les mots quand deux coeurs s'ouvrent...
1. Lettre 1

**Autor :** Bibella

**Title** : Amour à amitié

**Rating :** M, sans doute mais pas tout de suite

**Introduction :** Une idée qui m'est venue après avoir lu "Correspondance" de _Umbre77_.  
Quoique non, l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment en fait, mais le courage me manquait pour me lancer dans une nouvelle fic.  
Celle ci sera plus simple. Chaque chapitre sera une lettre, ou alors au maximum, en cas de lettres courtes, deux (un échange quoi).  
Il n'y aura aucun autre élément que ces lettres probablement.  
Je peux dire tout de suite que je ne prends pas en compte le septième tome, ni le sixième, pas même le cinquième d'ailleurs ! En fait, je serais moi même incapable de vous dire où je me suis arrêtée. Je crois que j'ai fait un peu du n'importe quoi, mais ça me ressemble finalement D. J'ai pris ce que je voulais prendre, et j'ai laissé ce que je voulais laisser. Enfin j'ai plus pris que je n'ai laissé quand même !  
Un HP/GW tendre, empli de découverte et de sensualité joueuse, plaisante.  
Je vous laisse redécouvrir une histoire d'amour-amitié, car faute de meilleur mot, je vais devoir l'appeler comme ça.

* * *

_**Lettre 1**_

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot, mais tant pis, il fallait bien qu'un jour je me décide à prendre mon courage à deux mains. Ca ne m'arrive pas tous les jours alors là, profites-en.  
J'ai tout simplement envie de t'écrire. Oui c'est idiot, je te l'avais dit.  
Pourquoi ? Ca je ne peux pas le dire, je ne le sais pas moi même.  
Enfin tu as remarqué que j'étais un peu compliquée à comprendre ces derniers temps. Pauvre Seamus, je suis sure qu'il s'en remettra.  
Si seulement j'étais en mesure de savoir ce qui cloche chez moi, crois moi, j'arrêterais d'être aussi ... papillonante. Oui, je trouve que le mot est assez bien choisi._

_Bref, je ne vais pas te raconter ma pauvre et malheureuse existence, elle ne doit pas avoir grand intérêt pour toi._

_En fait, je suis en ce moment même en train de me demander si je vais t'envoyer cette lettre, parce que là vraiment, plus j'écris et plus je me sens ridiculesement idiote.  
Si tu es en ce moment même où tu lis en train de me regarder, le visage enfoui derrière ma carafe de jus de citrouille, c'est que finalement je l'ai envoyé, puisque tu la lis !_

_Je suis vraiment en train de me faire passer la pire des folles à enfermer loin, très loiiiiiin de Poudlard et je crois que je vais m'arrêter là. Je t'imagine déjà, hilare, exibant cette lettre devant Seamus pour lui prouver ô combien il n'a rien perdu !  
Non, honnêtement, j'ai peine à t'imaginer agir comme ça, mais c'est probablement tout ce que je mérite._

_Amicalement, Ginny._

* * *

**  
Dernier mot de l'auteur :** En fait, je crois que je suis vraiment barge. J'ai juste déjà une, deux, trois, quatre fics en cours qui ne demandent qu'à être mise à jour et moi, non, il faut que j'aille en commencer une autre ... Oui, je suis folle, c'est indéniable. Remarquez, tout écrivain doit posséder son grain de folie pour réussir quelque chose, c'est bien connu ! Et puis au moins, je suis sure d'avoir ma place en section L (littéraire) lol. 

Okay, okay, je vous laisse tranquille !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	2. Lettre 2

**Autor :** Bibella

**Title** : Amour à amitié

**Rating :** M, sans doute mais pas tout de suite

**Introduction :** Une idée qui m'est venue après avoir lu "Correspondance" de _Umbre77_.  
Quoique non, l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment en fait, mais le courage me manquait pour me lancer dans une nouvelle fic.  
Celle ci sera plus simple. Chaque chapitre sera une lettre, ou alors au maximum, en cas de lettres courtes, deux (un échange quoi).  
Il n'y aura aucun autre élément que ces lettres probablement.  
Je peux dire tout de suite que je ne prends pas en compte le septième tome, ni le sixième, pas même le cinquième d'ailleurs ! En fait, je serais moi même incapable de vous dire où je me suis arrêtée. Je crois que j'ai fait un peu du n'importe quoi, mais ça me ressemble finalement D. J'ai pris ce que je voulais prendre, et j'ai laissé ce que je voulais laisser. Enfin j'ai plus pris que je n'ai laissé quand même !  
Un HP/GW tendre, empli de découverte et de sensualité joueuse, plaisante.  
Je vous laisse redécouvrir une histoire d'amour-amitié, car faute de meilleur mot, je vais devoir l'appeler comme ça.

* * *

_**Lettre 2**_

_Chère Ginny,_

_Heu... que répondre ? Je suis très... je ne sais pas vraiment quoi mettre. Disons que le mot "étonné" pourrait aller mais tout en contenant une certaine notion de joie. Oui bon je sais, je ne sais pas vraiment m'exprimer mais le fait que ce soit à toi n'arrange pas vraiment les choses._

En effet, tu as raison, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille.  
Premièrement parce que je te respecte énormément et que pour moi toute correspondance entre nous resterait privée, et deuxièmement, Seamus n'a pas besoin de ça. Il n'est pas vraiment ébranlé au point d'avoir du le ramasser à la petite cuillère, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
D'ailleurs je crois bien avoir compris qu'il ne t'en veut pas du tout. Il préfère largement que tu aies été honnête avec lui dès maintenant plutôt que d'être restée par pitié.

_Enfin bref, je ne t'écris pas pour te ressortir les états d'âme de tes ex (rires). Non je me demande tout simplement pourquoi j'ai eu envie de te répondre, et pourquoi j'ai été content de recevoir ta première lettre. J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres.  
Bon je l'avoue, c'est étrange de t'écrire, mais en même c'est assez exaltant.  
On se croise tout le temps, à vrai dire on s'entend plutôt bien, mais finalement, on ne connaît rien des petites choses de l'un ou de l'autre. Etrange non ? Et dire que ça fait déjà cinq ans qu'on se voit tous les jours, qu'on se parle, qu'on passe nos vancances ensemble. Remarque, on a déjà pas mal de souvenirs mémorables ensemble ! Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais le camping de l'année dernière ! J'espère vivement recommencer pendant cet été qui arrive à grands pas.  
J'y ai tellement hâte !_

_Bon, je dois te laisser sur ce souvenir si agréable ou bien McGonagall va me tuer. Je glisserais sans doute cette lettre dans ta main quand nous nous croiserons dans quelques minutes._

_Amicalement, Harry._

_P.S : La prochaine fois, trouve un pichet rouge parce que la pour le camouflage, c'était pas encore ça ! (mort de rire)_

* * *

**Dernier mot de l'auteur** : Oui je sais je sais, je suis généreuse. Bon le fait que la deuxième lettre arrive si vite est probablement lié au fait que, ayant la flemme de faire mes devoirs d'anglais, je me retrouve soudain avec du temps de libre devant l'ordi alors ne vous y habituez pas trop. Quoi ? Comment ça je suis flemmarde ? Mais pas du tout, je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de consacrer de mon précieux temps à une tâche si... dégradante que de faire de l'anglais xD (Non je ne hais pas du tout les cours d'anglais noooon ...) Concon me comprendra, hein chère voisine D  
Place au RAR (Réponse aux reviews pour les ignorants) :

_**Raphale**_ : Ma première revieweuse ! merciii lol (non je ne suis pas hystérique non !) je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Bon en même temps c'est sur que je n'allais pas te dire "dégage je veux pas que t'aime ma fic !" xD Je vais vraiment passer pour une débile (bll bll bll). Bref, toi aussi tu as lu cette merveille ! Ahhh... je l'aime cette Umbre77 ... Elle n'écrit que des chefs d'oeuvres !


	3. Lettre 3

**Autor :** Bibella

**Title** : Amour à amitié

**Rating :** M, sans doute mais pas tout de suite

**Introduction :** Une idée qui m'est venue après avoir lu "Correspondance" de _Umbre77_.  
Quoique non, l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment en fait, mais le courage me manquait pour me lancer dans une nouvelle fic.  
Celle ci sera plus simple. Chaque chapitre sera une lettre, ou alors au maximum, en cas de lettres courtes, deux (un échange quoi).  
Il n'y aura aucun autre élément que ces lettres probablement.  
Je peux dire tout de suite que je ne prends pas en compte le septième tome, ni le sixième, pas même le cinquième d'ailleurs ! En fait, je serais moi même incapable de vous dire où je me suis arrêtée. Je crois que j'ai fait un peu du n'importe quoi, mais ça me ressemble finalement D. J'ai pris ce que je voulais prendre, et j'ai laissé ce que je voulais laisser. Enfin j'ai plus pris que je n'ai laissé quand même !  
Un HP/GW tendre, empli de découverte et de sensualité joueuse, plaisante.  
Je vous laisse redécouvrir une histoire d'amour-amitié, car faute de meilleur mot, je vais devoir l'appeler comme ça.

* * *

_**Lettre 3  
**_

_Cher Harry,_

_Merci du conseil, je n'y manquerais pas la prochaine fois, c'est promis !  
J'étais heureuse en te voyant sortir de la classe un parchemin roulé dans la main. Quelque chose dans ton regard m'avait immédiatement fait comprendre que c'était pour moi. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu le lire avant maintenant même où tu es en train de m'observer. Sache d'ailleurs que ton verre est déjà plein chéri (vraiment morte de rire comme tu peux le constater !)._

_Alala le camping... Ce serait vraiment génial de s'en refaire un cet été ! Moi je suis entièrement partante en tout cas ! On en discutait justement avec Hermione et Luna hier. Je crois que le petit Rony chéri a prévu quelque chose mais chut ! Personne n'est au courant bien sûr (à part toi, moi, Hermione, Luna, Amely, Dean, Draco et Stephen !). Ce que j'ai honte maintenant quand je repense à ma serviette qui tombe juste quand tu arrives ! Mon dieu, je n'arrive aps à m'enlever ta tête de m'esprit ! Tu étais encore plus gêné que moi je crois si c'est possible, c'était vraiment drôle comme situation ! Foutu douche commune tiens ! Franchement, ils ne pensent pas aux conséquences quand ils font des espaces mixtes comme ça ! Enfin bon, j'ai eu ma vengeance, que je n'arrête pas de savourer d'ailleurs. Mouahahaha !_

_Et dire que nous sommes déjà au mois de mai. Les examens approchent. Je suis un peu dans une situation catastrophe d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire pour l'examen de Défense contre les forces du mal. Enfin je me plains mais toi tu t'en sors pour la préparation des Aspics ? je peux très bien t'aider à réviser comme on l'avait fait pour tes partiels de Février si tu veux ? Après tout ça t'avait bien aider puisque tu t'en étais plutôt bien sortis au final._

_Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'en voie la lettre maintenant, tu pourras la recevoir avant le début des cours de l'après-midi._

_Affectueusement, Ginny._

_P.S : Tu es vraiment mignon quant tu es embarrassé tu sais ? (rires)  
_

* * *

**Dernier mot de l'auteur** : Oui, je sais. J'ai juste allez... un an de retard ? Bah, tant que je finis par remettre le nez dans une fic donc j'ai déjà 11 chapitres d'avances, je suis pardonnable, non ? Je pense que de façon une tentative d'excuses ne passerais même pas xD, je vais donc me taire, oui, c'est mieux comme ça x)  
Place au RAR (Réponse aux reviews pour les ignorants) :

_**Raphale**_ : Merci pour cette deuxième dont tu ne dois probablement pas te souvenir xD

**_Missma_**: Relire la "review" que tu m'avais laissé m'a fait littéralement pleuré de rire ! Je l'avais oublié celle-là xD. Merci encore si jamais tu repointes ton nez pour cette lettre ^-^


End file.
